


Super Side Effect

by Teri



Series: Off The Record [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the only member of SG-1 with the Ancient gene. When the team visits a planet with an unusual red sun, will Jack reap the SUPER benefits of the gene? It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Parts of this story are set in season 9 with Hank reading a report that Jack sent about the "good old days," but there are no real spoilers for any season other than ranks and that Hank exists at all. – Also very slight Jack/Sam UST
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the owners and creators of either of these wonderful universes.

Hank was disappointed. Jack wouldn't be able to make their bi-weekly chess match. Something in D.C. had come-up suddenly and his trip to Colorado was canceled.

In true O'Neill fashion, he had sent Hank his regrets by messenger which included a six-pack of beer, a 'Chess for Dummies Guide' book, and a sealed envelope addressed to Hank marked "Personal," "Top Secret," "Classified," and "Hey, I really mean it too!"

Once the airman had left, Hank sat down purposely ignoring the Chess for Dummies book and opened the envelope. There was an official SGC report with a post-it with Jack's distinctively neat Palmer method style penmanship with its narrow letters and elongated loops. Hank would know that writing anywhere. The note read, "Hank, thought you might like this "off-the-record" report written by General Hammond. Hope the book helps. Jack."

Intrigued by reading a report from Hammond that Jack thought fit with their "unofficial" discussions had to be interesting, Hank made himself comfortable and began to see just what Jack had sent him

"" "" "" "" ""

Mission Summary: PX3-103  
General Geo. Hammond, SGC  
Team: SG-1

Every once in a while, the members of this command find themselves involved in a mission that is hard to believe. Many would work well as episodes of Wormhole X-Treme and many of those other crazy science fiction shows. However, this one was unique. It wasn't worthy of a sci-fi novel, but rather a comic book . . .

The mission began when I sent the members of SG-1 to PX3-103 a planet called Nachtfleigen, although the members of the SGC refer to it now as New Krypton. Dr. Jackson was supposed to be negotiating for their naquada and Major Carter was there to study the unusual properties of their sun. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were there to keep them out of trouble. Why didn't I see the problem with that set-up to begin with?

SG-1 appeared on the other side of the gate along with first minister Trey of the Nachtfleigen.

"You have some pretty trees," Jack smiled some how liking this place.

"Sir, look at that," Carter directed their attention towards the morning sun, which unlike every other world they had been on before, glowed red.

"Sweet!"

"I have not seen such a phenomena before. It is quite rare," Teal'c expressed as he stood in awe just as the others did.

"Teal'c, isn't true that the Gou'ald refused to inhabit worlds with red suns?" Daniel thought he had read that somewhere before.

"Yes, Daniel Jackson. It was forbidden to ever step foot on a world with a red sun."

"It is true, our Sun Rota has protected us from them for many millennia," Trey said with pride.

"So, which way first minister?" Jack was practically bouncing with energy, a fact that earned him a few grins from Daniel and Sam.

It was nearly a two-hour walk before the team reached their destination. Daniel was quickly whisked away for the negotiations and Carter found her way to the other scientists. Teal'c went with Daniel and Jack decided to walk around and check out the town and do a little recon since they would been there for about one Earth week. There wasn't much to the small area they were in; so eventually, Jack settled himself outside in front of the building Carter was in to wait and watch.

The group didn't reconvene until later when they were shown to their room

"Colonel O'Neill, I am afraid that we do not have the facilities to offer you separate accommodations," the first minister showed them to a large room with one bed, several chairs, and extra bedding set-up on the floor.

"This will be fine Minister Trey," Jack responded.

"We thank you for your generosity," Daniel added.

"Night Dreams," the minister said as he left the room.

"Night Dreams," Daniel parroted hoping it was something like Good Night.

"Okay campers, I'll take the bed and you all can take the floor," Jack grinned at them before Daniel could protest.

"Um, Sir?" Carter smiled at him. Yes, she knew that would make the chivalrous side of him peak out.

"Right, Carter, you take the bed. I'll catch the floor."

So Carter stuck her tongue out at Daniel when the Colonel wasn't looking and happily took the bed. Jack settled in next to bed and Daniel and Teal'c across the room.

"" "" "" "" ""

In the morning, Sam rolled over and saw Jack lying in her bed. Well it wasn't the first time she had that dream, so she shut her eyes and then re-opened them. He was still lying next to her.

She reached over to shake him awake, but before she did that she realized there was something else wrong with this picture. It was pretty easy to notice when she realized that she leaned over and grabbed the edge of the bed. The edge that was located between her and the Colonel.

She looked at him and saw that the blanket that was covering him was actually draped over him, but there wasn't anything under him. The Colonel was floating in mid-air.

"Daniel," she whispered hoping not to disturb the Colonel. Usually he was a light sleeper, but often he had learned to tune-out the normal movements of his team, hopefully this time too, because she wasn't sure waking him was the best course of action. "Daniel!"

"What?" He said still in a fog as he sat-up.

"Come take a look at this."

Daniel walked over and looked where she was pointing, "so Jack is snoring? He often snores."

"Not that."

"Oh, the floating."

"Oh, the floating?" Carter repeated.

Daniel stopped as he realized what he had just said, his jaw dropped open.

"O'Neill is floating," Teal'c must have woken up and saw him as well. "I believe we should wake him."

Daniel on the other hand was now wide-awake and was standing over Jack apparently looking for wires or something.

"Sir?" Carter asked softly not sure she should wake him, but really hoping he might have some answers. Like . . . ah well she had no idea like what.

"Carter?" Jack said hazily as he opened his eyes and looked directly at her. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Not in your bed, Sir. I'm in my bed."

"Then why am I in your bed?"

"You aren't."

"Carter there is only one bed in the room and I am obviously not on the floor."

"Nope, not on the floor, Sir, far from it."

"I must still be asleep you are making less sense that usual. He grabbed his blanket and rolled over only to notice Teal'c standing next to him looking him oddly.

So he rolled over to lie on his stomach and put his head into the sheets. Strangely, he didn't see the sheets or a mattress or a bed, he saw Daniel who was now under Jack looking for gravity fields and such. This occurrence startled them both causing Jack to fall on top of Daniel.

"Ah, Jack, as much as I like you would you mind getting off me?"

"Sure," he started to push himself off as he suddenly realized he was floating.

Daniel slipped out from under him as he continued to stare at a floating Jack.

"Sir? How are you doing that?"

"I don't know Carter, didn't think I had been in a phone booth lately," Jack quipped as he looked just a little panicked.

"I do not understand how a telecommunication device would cause you to float, O'Neill," Teal'c didn't understand.

"It is a reference to a comic book made in the middle of the last century," Daniel said absent-mindedly.

"I do not understand."

"Superman," Carter interjected.

"Superman? I do not recall a phone booth, Clark Kent always spun in a circle quickly or ducked into the supply closet at the Dailey Planet to avoid detection by Perry White or Lois Lane."

"That was the TV version, the phone booth is from the Comic book version," Daniel explained.

"I understand," Teal'c bowed his head in gratitude.

"I am so glad you understand, cause that was really the important thing. Now can we get back to the point. Which is, I hasten to remind you, that I AM FLOATING!"

"Can you stop floating, Sir?"

Jack thought about and slowly found himself lowering to the floor, then he sat up.

"Okay, Sir, see if you can float and move around by your own choice."

"Youbetya," Jack floated up into the air and touched the ceiling, then moved from one side of the room to the other. Getting into it a little more Jack did a barrel role in midair. Noticing that Sam was snickering at his antics he went to pull her up with him. However, he was shocked to find that it was EASY to pick her up.

"Wow," was all Carter could manage as she looked at the floor from the ceiling.

"Either that new diet worked wonders Carter or I've gotten some strength too."

"Umm, Jack we were joking earlier about Superman, but, ah, are you faster too?"

"Let's find out," Jack put Sam back on the floor then he stood and began to run as fast as he could around the room, which also included the walls and the ceilings, but after a moment the others could barely see him.

"I think we need to get you back to Janet."

"Ah, Major. Trying to take away my fun?"

SG-1 did return home and it was discovered that the unusual manifestations were being caused by exposure to the red sun. It seemed that there was something in the Ancient gene that fed-off the radiation just like fictional Clark Kent and the yellow sun.

After considered thought on the matter, I have expressly prohibited Colonel O'Neill and any other base personnel identified as having the gene from returning to any planet with a red sun except of course in dire circumstances. As I needed to explain to the Colonel, the desire to use super speed while fishing and using laser vision to cook said fish is insufficient to be considered a dire emergency.

Respectfully submitted,  
General George Hammond, USAF  
March 23, 2003

Addendum:  
September 15, 2004 – Standard Follow-up visit - Purchase Order: two- dozen native sunlamps, deliver directly to General O'Neill's house. :) 

"" "" "" "" ""

Hank just sat back and laughed as he realized for the first time why Jack owned so many sunlamps.

He stopped laughing though when he realized how much money he lost to Jack the last time he played poker with him. Did Jack have x-ray vision? Better invest in a deck of lead playing cards.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The reference to the "Off-The-Record" reports is because this story is actually part of a larger series (not posted yet most are half complete on my computer or in a notebook) where Jack shares with Hank some of SG-1's more colorful adventures; the ones they didn't tell the Pentagon about.  
> 2) The stories in this series are not dependent on each other, so the powers shown at the end of this story will be irrelevant to any future stories.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this story.


End file.
